


Ex`s and oh`s

by MistressOfCobblepot



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 17:27:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6124474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressOfCobblepot/pseuds/MistressOfCobblepot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You had your way with Oswald and Victor, but your are not going to get off easy.</p>
<p>Inspired by the song Ex`s and Oh`s by Elle King.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ex`s and oh`s

”Please my dear, don`t do this, don`t leave me!” A desperate tone to Oswald`s voice. You rolled your eyes and sighed. “Sorry Oswald, but I already have.” Sitting at the bar at his place, you sipped on a drink and were slowly getting annoyed with him.  
“Please, I will do anything…” You interrupted him, “Don`t you see Oswald, that`s part of the problem. You are always so damn nice and polite and…boring.” You looked dulled at him, “Now run along Oz, I`ve already found me a better lover.” Oswald`s eyes widened and slowly they were filled with anger.  
“You cheated on me?”  
You scoffed at him, “Well a girl needs to get her desires satisfied and you sure as hell haven’t done that.”  
Oswald gritted his teeth and clenched his hands, he couldn`t believe what he heard. When did you become this way? You had always been so loving and whispered sweet words into his ear. Now you were such…a bitch.  
“Who is this chump then?”

Smilingly your thoughts wandered away to him. You had already noticed him one of the first times you visited Oswald`s mansion. It was hard not to, his appearance stood out from everyone else’s, with his complete lack of hair. At that time you only had eyes for Oswald but as time went by Victor started to invade your mind. It didn`t help the way he looked at you, like he wanted to fuck you mercilessly against a wall. Those looks built a knot inside your core and sent heated waves down to your pussy. Slowly the obsession increased as you started to imagine him in front of you when you and Oswald had sex, soon it became the only way you were able to cum. But then that wasn`t enough either, you had to have him for real. The flirtation between you two started heavily from the start although you were careful not to do it in front of Oswald. He would have noticed it right away.

The first time Victor fucked you was in Oswald`s throne room, he took you right on Oswald`s throne. The forbidden act exited you even more. It was everything and more than you had imagine it to be, he was demanding and rough, he took what he wanted from you and gave you all that you needed to fulfil your desire. It was by far the best fuck you ever had in your entire life.   
Still with some morals left in you, you knew you had to break it off with Oswald. After all, he didn`t do it for you anymore, you had found someone else who gave you all that you wanted.

“Tell me who it is, and I will…” Oswald`s loud yell woke you up from your thoughts.  
“What will you do, little man,” you mocked, “believe me, you can`t do anything to him, he would shoot you in an instant, despite the fact that you provide for his payment.” Oswald stared at you, realizing who you meant.  
“You are fucking Victor?”  
“Yes and believe me, he is all man.” You sneered at him. “Now go away, you are boring me.”  
You started sipping on your drink again and ignored Oswald. In the corner of you eye, you saw him shuffle away, still with his fists clenched together. As Oswald walked away from you, determination filled his mind. You would pay for this!  
Just as you finished your drink, you felt Victor`s lips on your neck and you moaned.  
“Hey babe, are you ready to go?”  
“Yes, most definitely. By the way, I`ve finished it with Oswald.” Victor smirked, “Good , then I can have you all to myself.“

***

Month past by and you found yourself yet again bored with you lover. It was always the same with Victor, always the same positions, either against a wall or from behind, never anything new, never any foreplay. You used to love the fact that Victor wanted you so much that he didn`t have time for foreplay, but now you longed for something more and once again you felt unsatisfied. Now, you knew breaking it off Victor was going to be much harder than it was with Oswald. You didn’t think Victor would let you go so easily and his revenge would most likely be deadly.

As soon as you met the redhead man you were lost again. Jerome was wild, crazy and a maniac and you loved it. The things he did to you…you didn’t even know any words that would be perfect to describe it. And the amount of toys he brought to the bedroom…let’s just say he left you bruised and unable to walk up straight for days. Or ever for that matter since he demanded your presence in the bedroom every night. You finished it with Victor as soon as Jerome had fucked you.  
Tonight you were on your way to Jerome’s place and walked down the dark streets of Gotham. A breeze brushed against your body and you shuddered. Jerome had ordered you to go without any underwear so the cold breeze chilled your naked sex covered only by your skirt.  
Suddenly a hand covered your mouth and a muffled scream fell from your lips. You struggled to get loose from the strong hold your attacker had around your waist. But soon you found yourself in a daze and slowly everything went black.

*** A month earlier***

Victor sat at the bar in Penguins place, anger raged through his body. You had left him and he had tried to forget you, tried to fog his mind with the sweet joy of killing, but it didn’t work. His thoughts always went back to you and the feeling of your lovely body under his.  
“So she ended it with you to, huh?”  
Oswald’s startled him. Usually no one could sneak up on him, but Victor’s thoughts of you clouded his mind.  
“Yeah. She found someone else, some redhead fucker.”  
Oswald sat down next to him.  
“I have a proposition for you. Something I think you would be interested in”  
Victor glared at him, wondering what kind of proposition would make Oswald ask him, the guy who stole his girlfriend away from him.  
Oswald had planned this for months now, ohh, the things he was gonna do to you…He was gonna show you what he really could do. He had practice, the amount of adult movies he had consumed had taught him a lot. He had written down every little detail so he wouldn’t make any mistakes. Seeing Victor in the bar he noticed the look across his face and recognizes it as his own when you left him. Smirking Oswald came up with the most delicious idea.  
“So what do you say? “ First Victor only stared at him, not knowing Oswald had such a wicked dark mind. But he liked this side of him, so it didn’t take him long to decide, after all, he wanted his payback to.  
“Yes,” Victor said with a smirk and Oswald smirked back.  
They went through the plan over and over again and soon Victor grew tired over the endless talks.  
“Have you actually done any of these things? “  
Oswald fluttered his eyes, "No…”  
Victor grinned, “Then we have to change that.”

They hired hookers, started practicing on them, doing to them what they would do to you. Oswald’s skills improved and soon he made each and every one of the hookers cum under his touch. At first Victor had to show him the way, how to be rough and dominating. The first times, Oswald felt very uncomfortable and weird about being in this kind of situation with Victor, but slowly he grew accustomed to it, even began to secretly long for them. Victor was extremely good at what he did, he knew exactly how to make the women scream in agony as the came over and over again, until they begged him to stop. Oswald could watch this, grab his shaft and vigorously pump up and down. He would stare in amazement on what Victor did to these women, but then his point of view change. He found himself stare at Victor, observed his facial expressions and with much shame, he couldn`t help but confesses to himself that he wanted it to be him who came undone under Victor`s touch.

Victor didn`t care much that Oswald would jerk off right next to him, whatever his boss found pleasure in didn`t bother him. But then he could feel Oswald`s eyes on him and he wondered what went down behind those bright, blue eyes of his. The first time he felt his cock grow hard and throb inside his slacks, he got confused, he had never gotten an hard on under this sessions with the hooker`s before. Victor gave Oswald a quick glance when he pumped his stiff cock and a heatwave rushed through his body. With horror Victor realized his predicament were due to Oswald, he stared at his boss hand pumping and imagine it was his cock Oswald`s long slender fingers was wrapped around. Too much shame to himself, Victor came right then and there, inside his slacks.

They were ready now, with a trace of dead hooker`s left behind them, they carried out their plan. Victor was following you as you walked on the way to the redhead. Victor noticed the stupid satisfying grin you had on your lips, the same one you used to have with him. It only fuelled his anger for revenge and with no hesitation he grabbed you from behind and covered your mouth with the chloroformed cloaked rag. Slowly you went limb in his arms.

***

Your eyes felt heavy, liked you slept for weeks. Hazy you opened your eyes and instantly you panicked. Everything was completely dark, you realized you were blindfolded and with horror you could feel your arms and legs were tied up. You pulled on the restraints but they wouldn`t budge. As a chill swept past you, it dawned to you that you were completely naked. Now your panic was a state of fear, who the hell had kidnapped you and what were the going to do to you…being all naked?

“Hello my dear, finally awake I see.” You recognized Oswald`s raspy voice right away.  
“What the hell are you doing Oswald?” Oswald only chuckled and another chuckle joined him.  
“Oh, it`s not just him darling.” You froze, the sound of Victor`s voice sent more chills down your body and you shivered.  
“Not going to say anything else, hmm? My, my, are you finally speechless?” Oswald mocked you, left you feeling scorned.  
“W…what are you going to do to me?” Only a whisper formed on your lips.  
“Oh, believe me. We have plenty of delicious ideas we are going to do to you.” A rush of heat flooded through your body as Oswald`s words. You hated to admit it, but you got turned on by his promises. The thought of both him and Victor at the same time…  
A moan slipped your lips.  
“Did you hear that Victor? I think this little whore would like to find out what we are going to do to her.”  
“Well in that case, she will have multiple orgasms from what we are going to do to here.”  
Fuck! Your pussy ached now, ached for their touch, their words was like a serenade to your ears.

Victor thought that the sight of your naked, tied up body would get him aroused. But now, seeing it all before him, he felt nothing but hate for you, for what you did to him. All he wanted was to give you all the pleasures in the world, only to take them away from you in one swift movement, to feel your pleasured body slip into the eternal darkness underneath him.

Oswald looked on your naked form before him, on the body he used to worship, and now he only looked on you with contempt. How couldn`t he see you for who you really were? How were you able to fool him, to make him believe your words to be true? He could always tell if someone was lying, but with you it was like something clouded his judgement. But not anymore, now he saw the real you and there was no silver linings to your flaws. He would show you all the things he could do, all the pleasures he could give you, so that you would beg for him to take you back. And in that moment he would extinguish that beacon of light inside you, until they were forever gone.  
Oswald looked at Victor and he looked back. They shared the same look in their eyes, they shared the same hate in their hearts and with only a smirk between them, they knew it was time to start.

The air had gone so still around you, like it had been sucked out of the room. There were no sounds around you, like you were in a soundproof room. Then all of the sudden, hands covered your body and you couldn`t tell which once were Oswald`s and which once were Victor`s. They gently caressed your cold flesh and soon your body grew warm under their palms. Your erratic gasps echoed through the room and it spurred the two men to go further. Sudden sharp pains on your nipples made you squeal as both Oswald and Victor pinched on them, they twisted them hard between their fingers and your breathing became hoarse. The sweet pain was nothing though, compared to the once Jerome used to inflect on you. But you had a feeling this was only the beginning.

And indeed you were right.

Their mouths engulfed your breasts and you moaned, the feeling of two men touching you gave you more desires than ever before. The continued by licking their tongues over your body until one of them shoved his tongue into your pussy.  
“Oh my God!”  
By the feeling of hair brushing against your thighs you knew it was Oswald. What he did with his tongue was pure magic, when the hell did he learn to do that? Oswald bored down on your clit with his tongue and started licking in frenzy. He lashed your clitoris, sucked on your labia, his mouth clashed against your cunt as you continued to drench his face with overflowing juices. Your hips kept jerking off of the bed and Oswald could feel you impending climax build up, your hips rose up, you arched your back and started to scream in pure abandon. Over and over again you convulsed, rode each wave as it racked your body.  
“That was number one,” Victor`s voice whispered in your ear as your body calmed down from your high. Your heavy breaths made you stutter your next word,   
“Could you please take the blindfold off, I want to see you.”   
After a moment of silence, the blindfold disappeared and there Oswald and Victor stood before you in all their nakedness. To your disappointment their cocks weren`t fully erected and the look in their eyes didn´t show any desire for you. You began to wonder about the reason for this…activity.

Your thoughts were interrupted as their slow torture on you began. They took turns fucking you and over and over again they made you cum. Your body convulsed from exhaustion and you begged them to stop, but the were relentless. At one point Victor placed himself between your legs and pushed his half rigid cock into your pussy. While he thrusted inside you, Oswald went down to you pussy to and started flicking his tongue over your clit as Victor slowly went in and out. You felt close to your climax again as the feeling of both men attacking your pussy at the same time, was to much for you to bear. 

Victor stared at Oswald`s tongue being so close to his cock, it made him go rock hard and he imagined Oswald`s mouth around his pulsating length.  
Something came over Oswald, the sensation of having Victor`s cock so close to his mouth aroused him and the next time Victor pulled out of you, he ran his tongue along his cock. Victor gasped for air, never in his wildest dreams could he imagine Oswald would do that. When Victor pushed back in, Oswald took his tongue back to your clit. Then Victor pulled even the head out of your pussy and Oswald licked around the head of his cock. The next time, Oswald swallowed Victor`s entire cock into his mouth and Victor grunted. He took a firm hold on Oswald`s head and started thrusting hard into his mouth.

“Fuck, Oswald! Don’t fucking stop you beautiful man, your mouth is so good and perfect and wonderful…“  
The sight before you took your breath away, never could you imagine the sight of a man suck off another man`s cock would turn you on so much.  
Victor felt Oswald`s finger breach his ass and he came undone, pulsing into Oswald`s throat and grunted with release. Oswald swallowed, pulled off with a pop and smirked up at him.

“Fuck ,that was strangely arousing,” you said, ”but aren`t you forgetting someone?”  
Victor and Oswald kept smiling at each other.  
“How about we finish this now?” Oswald asked. With a satisfied face, Victor replied, “Yes, that will satisfy me, to my very soul.”

They cut you loose from your restraints and flipped you over to your stomach. “On all fours,” Oswald commanded. You obeyed and Oswald positioned himself behind you, his cock still hard from blowing Victor off. Without warning and preparation, Oswald slammed into your other, much tighter hole and you screamed from the intense pain. Victor and Oswald only laughed, drew pleasure from your agony. Soon, though, the pain was replaced with pleasure and you started moaning loudly.  
Oswald slammed his hard cock full forced into your bouncing buns, shoved the thick column all the way inside your rectum until his groin collided with your buttocks, flattened them beneath him, and his balls ground hard against you perineum and scrotum. All while Oswald did this, he looked directly into Victor`s eyes and he looked back, both imagining in was Victor`s ass Oswald pounded his cock into.

Again, you moaned and he pulled out, all the way out, this time, Oswald`s cock slide free of your gaping asshole. His length slipped easily back through your wide-stretched, circular opening and plunged deep into your bowels. After ramming it home, he withdrew, again letting his bloated cock slide all the way out. It was fun to see his dick slide effortlessly all the way into your ass or to pull all the way out, and, several times, he repeated this action, watching his organ vanish and reappear as he worked it in and out and back and forth within your entrails, your toil punctuated by your moans and groans, whimpers, gasps, and cries. Oswald knew now that this was the time for the final step.  
“Does it feel good bitch?”  
Another thrust inside you.  
“Y…yes,” you whimpered.  
“Don`t you regret leaving me now?”  
“Yes, oh God yes!”  
“So. What. Do. You. Want?” A single thrust into you between every word.  
“Fuck, I want you Oswald, Oh God, I`m coming.”  
Oswald closed his eyes, satisfied by hearing your words. He had you now, right where he wanted. Victor stood ready beside him and held out his hand to Oswald and he took the item in his hand.

Oswald leaned down on you and kissed your back and with that you came, trembling beneath him. Suddenly a sharp pain shoot through your ribs and you screamed out in pain. The intense pain blurred your vision and dazed your mind. What happened? Confused you looked down on the sheets and saw the red stains form on them. You frowned and then realized it came from you. Before you had time to panic, another pain shoot through you, and another and another…it went on until there was now pain no more, only the sweet welcoming darkness.


End file.
